coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 570 (30th May 1966)
Plot Hilda glams herself up to join Stan on the ice cream run. Her efforts result in ridicule from Irma and bewilderment from Stan. Jed plans to take Minnie out to a posh club for the evening. Minnie has her hair done by Val for the occasion. The Bonnetti lads, Frank and Tony, report Stan's movements to Mary, enabling her to stay one street ahead of him. Elsie and Len soak up the sun's rays in Elsie's yard. Jed gets Jerry to join him and Minnie by fixing up a blind date and promising him £5 if he doesn't like the girl. Stan's battery runs out and he has to get a tow. He drives off without Hilda when she goes to get help and she has to catch him up. Jed gets a haircut to please Minnie but refuses to take his cap off so Val cuts round it. The Bonnettis' business booms while Stan watches £20 worth of ice cream melt. Hilda realises the Bonnetti lads have been tailing her and Stan all day. Minnie drops out of the club outing as she's afraid of showing Jed up. Jed uses reverse psychology to change her mind, accusing her of not wanting to be seen with him. Jerry also tries to back out. Hilda catches Wally mending Frank Bonnetti's bike and takes him to task. Minnie feels uncomfortable at the club at first but starts to enjoy herself when cabaret artist Randolph Sutton, an old favourite of hers, comes on stage. Jerry smells a rat when his date is "held up". Hilda asks Irma if they can put Stan's ice cream in her fridge but she hasn't the room. Mary sends her lad to offer to buy the ice cream. Hilda marches over to the Bonnettis' to give her a piece of her mind. Jerry is shocked when his blind date for the evening turns out to be Sheila Birtles. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Mary Bonnetti - Lila Kaye *Frank Bonnetti - Peter Kinley *Tony Bonnetti - Terry Moran *Randolph Sutton - Himself Places *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Mary Bonnetti's yard *Unnamed club *Various streets in Weatherfield Notes *First appearance of Sheila Birtles since 18th September 1963. *This episode contained no cast credits, only production credits. *The band on stage at the nightclub are Derek Hilton & The Trio. The vocals were provided by Randolph Sutton. *The scenes of the ice cream rounds were filmed on location. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The cold ice cream war hots up and a blind date is arranged *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,850,000 homes (17th place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on the Whit Monday Bank Holiday. Category:1966 episodes